


今天我看电影了吗？（Let's count How MANY Red Hood I have written）

by muchoutianshi



Series: 玩笑宇宙 [13]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi
Series: 玩笑宇宙 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889305





	1. 【杰森个人向】重返人世

【杰森个人向】重返人世

僵尸新娘au

嗯，没错，我刚看完了僵尸新娘（捂脸

sum：如果，死亡只是另一种生活的开始。

友情提示：彩蛋+2 。

1.

杰森不确定哪里是不是出了什么问题。

头顶的天空充斥的不再是夜色，尽管依然是雾蒙蒙的，但他还是……看到了一些金色的光线。

而周围的店铺的门口也看不见那些装在桶里会动的手，就连最黑暗的那间也没有女巫在里面冲你哈哈哈笑，然后给你推销些他不知道死人为什么会买的魔药，尤其是前来购买的顾客从肢体完整到就剩骨架，却又很职业道德的给了好评。

嘟嘟！

“找死啊！”

这听起来真很生气，他的身体在他反应过来前就已经闪到了一边，他闪得太快了，还好他在死前并没有丢失身体的任何一个部件，否则他得找找他的脑袋或者手，哈哈，这听起来真好笑。

杰森躲在一边的阴影里，看着那个——闪着两束灯光的物体从他身边擦肩而过，那掀起的泥水弄脏了他好不容易浆洗好的袍子，你们知道一个死人在死人的世界弄干净衣服有多难吗？死人的世界没有见鬼的现代产品，整个世界陈旧的可怕，光是凑零件给他自己弄一台洗衣机就花了他好几个死人月。

不过，这看起来不是他最需要抱怨的地方。

头顶的云层飘动着，将一个过于明亮的东西推出黑暗，他在眼睛上出现白区后才不适应的低下头，注视着大地上的层层暗影。

以及，随着他动作而变化的，在地上的朦胧人形。

他抬起了右手，看向了自己的手腕，自己闲的没事时做的表，那不知道应该解释为科技还是魔法产物的表盘上显示着一个单词，living。

哈。

杰森四处看了看，在昏暗中看到了一些遮掩的很好的人影，探究的视线从隐蔽的地方从这里打探，而他没有思考过多，然后像他记忆中……某些普通居民一样，用他那宽大的舒适的连帽衫遮掩住自己的外貌，低下头，迅速的往一个地方走。

那些探究的视线基本都是恶意的，仿佛想要宰了他，将他像是垃圾一样随便往哪里一抛，他只能被蛆虫当成温床————不像是死人世界里那些过于甜蜜的玩笑，不，某些玩笑只在死后才会更加有趣，他认识的死人情侣有些会交换自己的骨头，有本事的会把自己的心脏也当作是礼物之一送上，尽管那个东西可能已经干枯的像是一个肉干；而如果是活人这么有情趣，他会真诚的建议对方去阿卡姆，虽然他更想送这些人去黑门。

但似乎在他死后，精神病还是活的好好的，反而是那些崩溃的受害者下去更多，这可给他添了不少麻烦。

所以，他这算是上来了？

尽管他在下面的时候最开始非常想上去解决点事，但后来那个奇怪的骨老头告诉他，他不能干涉到活人的事，在他这么说的时候，他用那细的他总怀疑碰一下就会断的手指，戳了戳那个布满齿痕和蛛丝的——头颅，那个东西真可怜，它甚至是还会动，他隐约可以看出这个东西曾经属于一个人类，尽管已经被摧残成这样，但他还是能看出，这个东西死的时候应该是“完整的”。

这可不像是骨老头说的，不能干涉到活人这个说法。

杰森叹了一口气，然后决定到处逛逛。

好不容易上来一趟，他也已经死透了不怕再死一次，正好看看上面变成什么样吧。

2.

说实话，感觉没什么区别。

感谢死人的良好特质，他现在完全没有心跳，也没有呼吸，也基本上感觉不到疼痛，除了莫名其妙吸引了一些乌鸦外，他觉得他现在是最完美的一只小鸟。

他可以潜入水下爱待多久就待多久，反正他没有呼吸的需要。他也可以潜在暗处爱监视多久就监视多久，他反正没有心跳。

而他那碎掉的骨头也没给他造成什么问题，在他从那个颜色诡异的屋子里醒来的时候，那个奇奇怪怪的胖乎乎的大姐就给他友好的建议了下替换关节和骨头的服务，他一开始拒绝了，直到他身体里仅剩的一点好肉被那些碎骨头弄得乱七八糟，就像是刚开始做就丢到一边的肉馅后，他就十分坚决的去找了那个大姐，用他那件随他下葬的西装，以及那朵居然在坠入死者世界才逐渐死去的玫瑰付了帐。

在对方的热情推荐下他换了身上几乎三分之一的骨头，要不是头骨太重要他都想要去换一换，那是他现在少数修补不了开裂的地方，这让他喝酒的时候会有点担心他动作太大的话，会不会酒就从那个缝隙甩出来。

他精心修好的躯体足以让他重新变成一只自由自在的小鸟，至少在他刚做完零件更换，对着镜子欣赏修补完毕的自己，而门突然被撞开前他是这么想的。

上帝在上。

谁能告诉他为什么他的老爸老妈，还有他名义上的爷爷奶奶都在这里？

死掉的杰森陶德并没有来得及好好的处理自己的情绪，就莫名其妙的和自己死掉的亲人们相会。

他几年前死去的母亲整个人都白的过分，稀疏的头发依然如对方死前一般像是一堆枯草，尽管它看出来已经被细心打理过了，还依然干枯的过分，那遍布针孔的手臂轻柔的拥抱了他，而和他相似的蓝色眼睛瞳孔放大甚至是有点泛红，但这不妨碍这个已经死去的女人向他表示关怀和爱意，尽管已经太晚了。

他的父亲怯懦的躲在一旁，尽管杰森确定，门被撞开不只是他那没有出声，并他只在画像上见过的爷爷奶奶的功劳，但他的父亲并不落下风，在门被撞开后，那个可怜的男人像是一头牛一样让门砸向墙壁，发出巨大的声响。

可这个男人只是站在最远处，比他见的清醒的多的看着他。

这可真奇怪。

杰森想。

他都不记得像上次这样，这么长时间都没开始争吵，是什么时候的事了。

3.

这可真奇怪。

如果是他刚死的那两年，他也许会对回到人世很感兴趣，但他在真正回来后，没有感觉到什么喜悦。

哥谭还是这个哥谭，哪怕没有那些犯罪分子，在随处可见的角落，可怜的家伙在徒劳的挣扎后，就会字面意义的“下去”。

他在死去后，很长一段时间时不时的往那间酒馆跑，那是某种意义上的死亡前哨站，无论你是不是好人，那些服务员都一视同仁，但意外的是，在那里并没有什么人在那里破坏秩序，那些有脑子的恶人们在弄清楚一件事后，都会选择夹起尾巴做人————穷人和困苦者之所以害怕他们，是因为这些人需要努力活着，需要让后代以及亲友活下去，而这些人现在死了，这些人再也不会害怕了。

当死亡的恐惧消失后，那么，以生命为压迫的任何手段都不会有意义。

他亲眼见过一个刚死的他活着时见过的一个小黑帮的头子，在到死者的地盘在酒吧大放阙词后，刚踏出酒馆的门就被一群身体残缺的男男女女砍了，这些人又哭又笑着用锯条，用菜刀将这个可怜鬼的四肢切下来，让这个家伙变成了一个字面意义的人棍。

而酒馆里的人在里面欢快的喝着酒，就连那充满槽点的音乐都没有停顿一点，酒馆领班贴心的凑过来，询问他是否要再加点死亡特制版威士忌，并仿佛聊天一样向他挤了挤眼，用愉快的语调说在这里很正常。

是很正常。

那个人棍被专门的骷髅带走了，四肢被捡走，成为了二手和二脚店的待售品，衣服被换成了一张纸条，那些参与的男男女女捏着这个纸条，又在二手和二脚店凑齐了一些合心意的零件，在不久之后他又见到了那些人，他们看起来精神恢复的不错。

说实话，这有点像是他理想中的哥谭，有仇报仇有冤报冤。

但只要他们还活着，只要地上还有活着的人，那么这套方法就没办法适用于地上。

所以，他在被几个拿着刀的人围住的时候也只是叹了一口气，半怀念的眯起眼睛，寻找着这些哥谭特产的空隙，准备等待时机，然后就跑。

真是弱爆了。

他听着老掉牙的勒索台词，觉得就从犯罪发展角度讲，这些底层的犯罪者真的没有一点新意，不过他估计也不正常，正常人应该会立刻遵从他们的指令，而不是不满他们没有引用诗词歌赋，像他这样的人应该会被气急败坏的犯罪者给予一些小教训。

果然。

他的无视引来了第一个攻击，哇，是朝他胸口来的一刀，那可不太好，他并不想衣服少一块顺便露出自己那修补完但依然残存夸张痕迹的胸腔，这可能让他被关进阿卡姆，尽管他觉得他更适合的是重新被埋进土里，如果他现在被埋下去的话，他应该会还赶得及回去吃晚饭，额……虽然准确说是他做给他们吃。

他做好了准备，无论在哪里他都做好了预备方案，感谢某位老蝙蝠，对方教授的技巧哪怕他死了还能用到，他的手背过去，从袖子里推出一把匕首，用他自己那些换掉的骨头磨的，尾端还刻了一朵玫瑰花，说真的他不是很想用这把匕首，他在完成这把匕首后想送给自己的母亲，结果他的妈妈只是抱着他哭，他只能留下它。

他没来得及那么做，一个人影从天上跳了下来，挥舞着长棍，以十分利落的动作将这些人一一击倒在地，他什么都不用做，这些人都倒在了地上。

“小鬼，你太自大了。”

那个救他的人说，尽管隔着面具，但杰森还是感觉到了对方的注视。

哈，小鬼？他有好些时候没人这么叫他了。

也对，他死的时候才只有十五岁，他还没有完全变声，而他的身体刚进入迅猛的生长期，就……这么停下了，他看起来和对方差不多高，但这个家伙居然叫他小鬼，如果真算下来，他肯定比对方大。

“谢谢？”

他很有礼貌的说，无论怎样，是这个小子“救”了他，如果他真的还活着，他这个举动也许会挽救他的命，所以他只是摊了摊手。

“不用管我，去其他地方吧，去救其他人。”

对方注视了他几秒，似乎在判断他的话的真实性，但在远处传来尖叫声后向他点了点头，然后举起钩枪，向天际射出。

几乎在眨眼之间，这里就剩下了他一个。

布鲁斯。

杰森默念着。

布鲁斯。

对方那夜幕下飞扬的披风像是丧旗，不存在的血污让他追踪者它直至彻底消失在视线之外。

“为什么，还会有……新的罗宾呢？”

4.

感谢哥谭。

这样的绝佳的环境造就了他们，无比罪恶又无比坚韧，善恶在这里日日夜夜纷争，但无论是哪一方胜出，底层的人民都是牺牲品。

他太无聊了，所以他解开了他的连帽衫，露出里面的红的如血一般的制服，然后又像是变魔术一样弄出了一个头罩———他不想他那还在漏风的脑袋会给他增添多些麻烦；他又掏出了一个他自己做的钩枪，像是过去一样，重新化为一只对打击犯罪颇有兴趣的小鸟。

死人具备天然的好处，他轻松自如的在排风管里，在那些热感应装置中穿梭，他那依然灵敏的听觉听到了下方孩子们哭泣的声音，而他现在情绪比较激动，但他的心跳甚至不会多跳动一下，毕竟它早就停掉了。

他根据蝙蝠侠教他的东西判断了这里到底有几个受害者，或者是潜在受害者，这取决于今天那些蝙蝠们干的怎样，如果他们干的不好，那么安慰这些不幸的人就是他的活，但没关系，他们早晚会等到这些混蛋们死去的那一天。

但真要他等可不是他的风格，他好不容易上来了一次，不做什么可有点对不起现在这个时间。

今天的罪犯穿着更多的装扮，并且过多的使用了南瓜的元素，他记得这个时刻——万圣节，是死人回到活人中的日子，也许他没必要那么小心，他的伤势和惨状只会被认为是一种逼真的装扮而已，如果哥谭的那些弱智有那么没脑子的话。

他寻找到了一个合适的解救方案，很显然，这里很快会引来蝙蝠，不知道这么紧迫那群蝙蝠有没有交换完万圣节礼物，他如果没上来的话，他会给底下那些长辈们送上点他熬的南瓜羹，说实话他完全不明白为什么南瓜这种东西，以及一些他都不清楚的野草可以在死亡的世界生长，但这最起码他可以做点正常的菜，他听说了他的爷爷奶奶们因为老管家不在，一直吃的……不那么美好。

他潜伏在一个死角，等着蝙蝠，以及观察着目前的事态。

他并没有等多久，他就听见玻璃撞碎的声音，以及藏在破碎声下的，更轻巧的声音。

那个声音离他越来越近，不过是在他呆的那个管道的另一侧，透过管道的间隙，他看见了那件熟悉又陌生的黑色的披风如同蝠翼一般伸展，蝙蝠侠充分利用了自己的体重在一个打扮成稻草人的家伙身上落地（也许对方真的是稻草人？），他甩出了蝙蝠飞镖，击碎了所有的灯泡，然后在陷入完全的黑暗中后开始伏击。

这真让他有点怀念，他赞叹的望着蝙蝠比他印象中，更加狠戾的将罪犯们一一打倒，而他的耳朵则专注的听他捕捉到的一个动静，尽管已经足够小了，他听见了过于轻微的说话声，他记得这个声音来自于那个“救”他的人，很可能是接替他的罗宾。

说实话他对此并不爽，哪怕在他见识过并且在死者的世界居住也依然有点不爽，但这并不完全是这个男孩的错，哦，布鲁斯，他都有点不忍心了，如果在你找到我前，我已经重新回到地下的话，那你会多么伤心呢。

他比他们来的早，所以他清楚这里会发生什么，在那个“罗宾”的位置是一个被捆着一堆爆炸物的定时炸弹，那个位置一直被人看守，而现在蝙蝠侠出现了那里就出现了短暂的空缺，他如果是犯罪份子的话，他会在蝙蝠侠出现的那刻就开始倒计时，从“罗宾”那略显急躁的语气看，这个炸弹对方估计解决不了。

那可不太好。

杰森想。

他悄无声息的爬了过去，然后在对方猛然回头的时候露出一个过于狡黠的微笑，然后一脚把对方踹出了管道，毫无负罪感的将对方暴露在底下的犯罪者那里。

那个男孩看起来吓坏了，可他一时半会儿没办法管他，他踹的地方刚巧有挺多人，如果这可能会弄死对方，他在之后会去道歉的，等对方也死了的时候，哈哈。

他掏出了他的匕首，又捡起了对方掉落的一点小玩意儿，他盯着他的老朋友，红线蓝线和绿线直接上了手，依然是感谢蝙蝠侠，他剪断了正确的那根，然后被绿的像是烟雾一样的气体喷了一头一脸，哈，所以说下面那个像是稻草人的家伙真的是稻草人？真好，还好是他，如果是蝙蝠侠或者是那个罗宾，现在估计就是得尖叫了吧，不，开玩笑的，男孩尖叫还行，蝙蝠侠才不会，他会在回到蝙蝠洞后将惨状留给阿福，说真的阿福为这个家付出太多，可看看我们都是怎么回报他的？

他在烟雾中摸索了一会儿，然后终于视线里不是那有点槽点的绿色，只是不太凑巧的是，他眼前的地方已经有人在了。

罗宾就在那里，系着那条与他相似的披风，隔着眼罩，戴着防毒面具，凝重的看着他。

“你为什么没有尖叫？”

男孩问他。

他并没有回答对方，而是向下看，感谢稻草人的毒气，现在罪犯们已经自己倒了一半，剩下的在蝙蝠侠踢破他们的防毒面具后，剩下的一半也已经倒了。

“因为，现在是万圣节。”

杰森耸了耸肩，尽管蝙蝠侠没有望向这里，但杰森知道，蝙蝠侠一定在注意着这边的情况。

“我很抱歉，”他从口袋里掏出了一个画着骷髅的球，然后当着对方的面砸到了地上，“我并没有带糖。”

球在撞击地面的时候炸开来，变成了一阵幽蓝色的烟雾，他一脚踩进了烟雾里，下一瞬间他就换了个地方。

好吧。

他仰着脑袋看着头顶上那轮圆圆的月亮，有点懊恼看起来他一时半会儿没办法回去，那个卖给他东西的人信誓旦旦的向他保证，他会在砸碎那个球的时候回到他的家里，但显然这个球不那么聪明。

或者太过聪明了。

他看了看那在夜幕下独自伫立的天使雕像，又看了看他脚下正踩着的墓碑，也许他还是死的不够久，他还不太能接受墓穴就是家这一点，不过还好，他使用那个东西的时候有点担心自己会不会把自己传送到韦恩宅，毕竟他曾期待过这点，可还好他没给自己找不必要的麻烦。

他安静的盯着墓碑上的文字逐字阅读，今天会很乱，蝙蝠侠得将主要注意力集中在那些层出不穷的罪犯身上，即便是稻草人已经落网，这不代表他造成的混乱，以及其他混乱，会让蝙蝠侠好好过个节，今年阿福会用怎样的装饰呢？还会用他那颇为情调的英式传统，逼着布鲁斯在他的孩子们面前讲点对方不擅长的鬼故事？他不知道今年的韦恩宅会有几个人，迪克有没有回去？他有点记不清这个了，至于那个男孩，也许会得到老管家特制的糖果。

他新奇的看完了他自己的墓碑，以及上面的墓志铭，再次对布鲁斯报以怜悯。

布鲁斯该庆幸的，如果他是突然的死而复生，而不是掉入亡者的世界，并逐渐看开的话，他一定会去找布鲁斯好好的抱怨一顿，事实上他现在就很想抱怨，对方那情绪便秘一如既往，他永远不会视他为士兵，即便是特殊身份里，罗宾和蝙蝠侠更像是伙伴和搭档，他能明白对方背后的意思，士兵突兀的死去是长官的错，但是，他并不觉得有什么需要怪罪对方的地方。

甚至来说，他应该需要对对方表示感谢，如果不是对方的话，他早就下去了。

他从墓园的角落里找到了一把扫把，慢悠悠的扫着里面的落叶，他从墓园的一端扫到另一端，这里躺着的和站着的都是死人，在这种奇怪的日子里十分的搭。

“查到了吗？”

蝙蝠侠用那如同黑夜一般的声音对他的新助手说，而他的助手，新的罗宾则按着一台特制的平板电脑，追踪着一个信号。

在十几分钟的徒劳后，终于，屏幕上出现了一个黄点。

“找到了！”罗宾十分高兴的说，即便那个家伙跑的很快，但他还是趁对方不注意往对方身上丢了一个追踪器，现在他已经找到了对方的位置……

……

！！？

等等？

“他在韦恩公墓。”

罗宾十分惊愕的喊了出来，万幸的是，这里只有他还有蝙蝠侠，没有其他人在场。

蝙蝠侠并没有指出他的失态，事实上，蝙蝠侠现在的状态有点不太对，在那个家伙被稻草人毒气喷射的时候就很不对了。

他也没有立场指责对方，他现在越来越觉得那个身影十分眼熟，他一定是见过的，哦，提摩西，努努力，你一定见过的。

“走吧。”

蝙蝠侠突然说。

他在下达指令后就进了蝙蝠车，而现任罗宾，提姆则像自己过去承诺的一样，紧跟着对方上了车。

蝙蝠侠发现了什么。

他表现的很是烦躁不安，手指一直在急促的敲击着方向盘，尽管蝙蝠车实际上已经进入到了自动驾驶功能，但他依然紧紧的抓着它，就像是寻求某种安慰。

墓园离他们越来越近，越靠近这里，蝙蝠侠身上的悲寂气息越重，提姆又想起了那个史无前例的疯狂起来的蝙蝠侠，在那段日子里，哥谭人人自危，就怕触及蝙蝠侠的怒火，而唯一值得庆幸的是，这场怒火最终在他的协助下潜入黑暗，得到了收敛。

但那不会消失。

5.

“来得比我想的慢。”

在蝙蝠车开进墓园的时候，那个坐在天使雕像脚下的男孩看了过来，用介于男孩和青年间的声音向他们说。

男孩一点都没有害怕，他知道蝙蝠们会来，却依然在这里等着，整个城市都在放着万圣节颂歌，他就坐在那里，穿着一身与罗宾装十分相似的服装，脑袋上扣着一个面罩，坐在那满是死亡的氛围舒适的就像是回到了家一样。

“你到底是谁。”

蝙蝠侠向男孩逼近，他看起来极其气愤，又夹杂着……恐惧。

恐惧？

提姆猛的打了个寒颤，他脑子里的讯息链接起来，对方对他的态度，动作，还有对方身上过于鲜明的……蝙蝠的影子。

天啊，这是？

他又仿佛凝视太阳一般看向了天使雕像上刻的字……

“我说了，我没有带糖，”男孩耸了耸肩，任由自己被蝙蝠侠的阴影笼罩，“而且，一般是我给别人恶作剧。”

“杰森？”

提姆从未听过蝙蝠侠发出过如此破碎的声音，但他此刻无比能理解对方，是的，如果这个面对着他们的人真的是那个人的话，对方变成什么样都不为过。

对此，男孩摘下了他的头罩，露出了自己的脸。

“晚上好，old man，”男孩，不，那已经死去的二代罗宾惨白的没有一点血色的脸上带着笑意和从容，提姆对着的角度不太好，他能够看见掩藏在对方头发下的绵密缝痕，而那些针脚沾着暗红色的血迹，从观测的区域看……对方根本不该还站在这里，“Do you miss me？”

蝙蝠侠的回答是冲上前，而男孩过于灵巧的闪过了，提姆本以为那是攻击的前兆，但从蝙蝠侠那往前伸的手臂来看……这是一个拥抱，而蝙蝠侠的罗宾，拒绝了蝙蝠侠。

“不，你最好还是别抱我，B，”二代罗宾在闪开后十分愉快的耸了耸肩，表现的就和提姆印象中的一样带着点神气，“你会后悔的。”

“我已经后悔了。”蝙蝠侠，不，布鲁斯韦恩凝视着这个与他最痛苦的记忆里，别无二致的男孩摇了摇头。

他再度上前，而这次，他如愿的将对方拢入臂弯。

而他触手可及的是……一片冰凉。

“放轻松，Old man，”他的孩子，杰森笑着看着他，是他所熟知的恶作剧得逞的表情，而在近距离的观察下，他看见对方那蓝色的眼睛瞳孔散着，对光没有一点反应，“那并不可怕。”

他对此，更加抱紧了男孩的躯体，用他的披风紧紧的搂着对方，想要用那些温暖将对方捂热。

那怎么不可怕呢。

那可是死亡。

6.

男孩，死去的二代罗宾被领回了韦恩宅，杰森任由布鲁斯在下了蝙蝠车后就让他抽血化验，理所当然的，他被查出了他换了很多“零件”的事，为了老蝙蝠的心理着想，他讲起了死后的世界。

他觉得死了也不错，死者的世界运行的规则让死者可以在死后和亲人们相聚，他讲了死亡的第一站，那间酒馆，又讲了他的医师，尽管看起来有点疯疯癫的，但至少对方让他摆脱了到处漏的毛病。

以及，比他先一步来这里的家人。

一切矛盾在死后就没那么多意义了，他的父母终于可以清醒着和平的在一起，他上次见到他们的时候，他们正在煎乌鸦蛋，他的父亲十分笨拙的在他母亲的指导下将蛋翻了个面，而他的出现让他的父亲分了神，最终那可怜的蛋被住在他们家的蜘蛛拿去了，而他勉为其难的替他那并不称职的父母煎好了蛋，又做了一份南瓜沙拉，他觉得应该还不错？

杰森在谈到沙拉的时候扬了扬嘴角，眼睛里满是欢快，这样的神情布鲁斯已经很久没有见到过了，他的灵魂裂成了两半，一半在哭泣，他仿佛还是那个孩子，他什么都做不了，什么都保护不了；而另一半则在欣慰的看着对方，他明白他的孩子过的的确不错，杰森在死后重新获得了家庭，而已经失去对方一次的父母倾其所爱……

“哦，你又在胡思乱想了，”杰森一脸难办的看着他，“那并不是你的错，而我好不容易上来一次，不是看你自怨自哀的。”

“小翅膀说的没错。”

姗姗来迟的夜翼在冲进蝙蝠洞的第一件事就是将男孩抱在怀里，他脸上挂着傻笑，说实话有点恶心，这让杰森第一反应就是踹对方，而这该死的没有踹动，在杰森想要更多挣扎的时候，他感觉到脸上有点湿润。

他有些烦躁的抬起脑袋，然后……愣住了。

哇哦。

掉到杰森脸上的液体还带着温度，在他看着后，夜翼一把扯下了他的眼罩，露出他那通红的，溢满泪水的眼睛。

“I’m sorry.”

杰森盯着那哭泣的夜翼盯了几秒，然后低下头看着脚下的地面发了会儿呆，然后迟疑的伸出手臂，揽住了这只大鸟。

“I accept.”

这看起来真的有安慰到夜翼，这只美丽的大蓝鸟笑了起来，用制服擦了擦自己的眼泪，然后像是一个合格的兄长一样，轻轻的拍着他的弟弟的背。

如果，他们不了解他的话。

7.

杰森和蝙蝠们看了电影。

杰森选的片子，阿福负责提供点心，老管家在发现杰森后打碎了一整套水壶，但老人并没有在意它，而是冲了过来，欣喜若狂的看着他，但这随后就变成了悲伤，老人还是被告知了他已经死了，即便这样，老管家还是调整好了情绪，大步流星的走向了厨房。

杰森和提姆交换了姓名，杰森本来对提姆很有意见，当然最大意见是蝙蝠侠，他始终不觉得应该将未成年的孩子参合进这样危险的事业里，但在提姆的一番真情流露后，杰森勉为其难的认同了对方。

杰森消失在十二点钟声响起的那刻，在周围各异的目光中，他反而是最镇定的那个，他过于洒脱的对他们说了句好好干，万圣节快乐，然后就像是小美人鱼一样化为气泡消失了。

在他离开后，屋子里响起了低哑的哭泣声 。

又是新的一天了。

end。

彩蛋1

蝙蝠侠是最先下来见杰森的，这点在杰森的意料之内，毕竟对方从事的行业有多高危，不过对方估计会高兴一点，不久前下来的小丑已经被投入了地狱据说灵魂已经被碾碎了，不过作妖也没关系，现在他们有蝙蝠侠了。

他很是好笑的看着老蝙蝠被他的父母抱在怀里，上次太过匆忙，他都忘记说他和爷爷奶奶一起生活，那个一向镇定的老蝙蝠在自己父母怀里居然很正常的不知所措，哈哈。

下一个下来的是阿福，也是意料之中，最高兴的应该是爷爷奶奶和布鲁斯，毕竟韦恩家的伙食没有阿福怎么有保障，老人在死后依然很镇定，只不过抱怨了一句看来死了也不得安宁而已。

之后是，迪克。

哈哈，说实话，这让杰森有点意外，这个家伙不应该那么早死的，他觉得对方应该再晚一点，但对方反而心很大，说，现在时候刚好，现在对方比他高很多了，这让他不太想对方离自己这么近。

提姆是下一个，这家伙感觉更像是蝙蝠侠，这个家伙是怎么弄的黑眼圈这么重的？死了什么都不问直接要咖啡喝是什么毛病？

……

等等，达米安是谁？哈？布鲁斯的亲儿子？？等等，为什么和塔莉亚有关？好吧，辛苦你了，你这个不讨喜的小鬼，槽你的再说我矮就揍你啊，好吧，抱歉阿福，抱歉爷爷奶奶。

在时隔多年后，他们终于有了一张完整的全家福。

彩蛋2 

准确的if

在杰森消失后，布鲁斯一言不发的回到了公墓，然后掀开了杰森的坟墓。

打开的棺柏里，男孩如同睡着一般安静的躺着，他并没有穿他下葬时的西装，而是他消失前的那套装束。

闻讯赶来的超人看着自己的搭档，本准备开始规劝，但是停住了，皱起眉，望向了棺柏。

“布鲁斯，”超人保持着侧耳聆听的姿势，对他的搭档说，“我好像……听到了，心跳。”

男孩被超人单手抱着，另一只手拽着蝙蝠，这次蝙蝠少有的没有抱怨，而是催促他加速。

在十个小时后，男孩于休眠仓里睁开了双眼。

而他的父亲正凝望着他。

“Welcome back to the world.”

他的父亲满怀热泪的说。

嗯，这篇背景设定就是万圣节，我是两天前看的这个电影，说实话我觉得很适合杰森和蝙蝠就这么写了。

那个电影很有意思的是，活人比死人更加像是死人，最明快的色彩反而是在死后世界才展现出来，这种反讽我几年前第一次看的时候没什么感觉，在这两天反复看了两遍后体会到了。

……

总之，无论是哪种结局，小杰鸟都可以和家人在一起，这就是我准备的礼物。

终会得到的平静的死亡，以及谅解。

以上。

啊，突然想起来了，我好像有设想让小丑喝下寿终酒然后就可以让他下去给可怜人一个好的万圣节礼物，但因为写的太长血条见底就忘在了脑子里。

没事，反正后来还是下去了，哈哈。

突发奇想的彩蛋3

是时候了。

伤痕累累的最后的蝙蝠侠叹了一口气，慢悠悠的检查着他准备好的东西。

他的血已经几乎流干了，可他几乎没有感觉到疼，他感觉脑子晕晕乎乎的，可他却一点都没担忧反而是兴奋。

父亲。

与他相似的男孩在凝望着他，男孩已经穿上了西装，胸口别着一朵白玫瑰。

他摸了摸男孩的脸，他手上的血在男孩的脸上弄上了血迹，但他和男孩都没有在意这个。

“死亡不是结束，my child.”

他露出了一个微笑，然后任由男孩最后的拥抱了他，然后目送着他的孩子转身离开。

就剩下他了。

他费劲的拖动着身体躺进了已经准备好的水晶棺里，盖好盖子，最后一次用终端查看了他们魂牵梦绕的哥谭。

是时候了。

他按下了水晶棺的一个按键，在短暂的静默后，巨大的轰鸣声从地下而来，笼罩了整个宅邸。

“Father，”男孩在山坡上眺望着那冲天而起的火光，他知道发生了什么，尽管知道但他还是红了眼睛，“做个好梦。”

不会有人知道。

就在哥谭已经好的足够不需要蝙蝠侠的那天，蝙蝠侠终于可以安静的沉睡下去，在此之前，他将他最重要的东西带走。

Good night，Batman.

Good moring ，the new life.

“真是大手笔啊。”

在他醒来时，他看见早已死去的夜翼就窝在他面前，笑着看着他，就像是看什么新奇的动物。

而同样死去的二代罗宾在自己原本的房间前大呼小叫，不断的和他好多年没见到藏书打招呼。

而老管家正在清点阔别已久的老宅里的物品，在他看过来的时候投来挪略的眼神，速度太快，他几乎以为是错觉。

便服装的红罗宾则躺在沙发上，高高兴兴的玩着手机，碎碎念着我居然没想到这点这真太奇怪了。

“如果你想问的话，布鲁斯少爷在睡觉，”在他四处看的时候，老管家好心的告诉了他，“老主人和老夫人认为他们的儿子需要补觉，所以你得下午才能看到他。”

“我不急，”他干巴巴的说，“我真的不急。”

老管家看了他一眼，不置可否的离开了。

他好像搞砸了。

他想。

他叹了一口气。

耸了耸肩。

顺着楼梯。

慢慢的。

回自己房间去了。

管他呢。

反正还有的是时间慢慢相处呢。

如果你意识到了少了大米，那么给你两种解释。

第一种，说是圆满的全家福并不圆满，因为那个时候大米还活着（提到大米的话是可以理解为提姆说的，吐槽也是杰森对提姆）他成为了最后的蝙蝠侠，将哥谭治理成了一个不需要蝙蝠侠的哥谭，最后下来的那个就是大米。

第二种，不特指，沿用解释，字面意义的最后的蝙蝠侠，后代活着但已经不会再担任蝙蝠侠，所以是字面意义的蝙蝠侠的终末。

无论哪种，把大宅烧了，然后我代入了烧了就可以送到冥界的那个传说，也就是最后的蝙蝠侠是带着宅邸以及蝙蝠洞下去的（很有面子啊）火箭一般提高了蝙蝠们的死后生活质量。

至于没提到的大米是在和提图斯玩，即便当了蝙蝠侠也不妨碍他和自己狗狗玩啊（当然狗狗早成骨头了（捂脸））

我想了想，这样才是全家幸福（托腮）

彩蛋4 没错有4（捂脸）死血

不知道应该被当作幸运还是不幸。

在蝙蝠侠为自己的儿子痛哭的时候，他怀中没有一丝生命特征的男孩幽幽醒来，用那只露出骨节的手无意识的碰了碰他。

而蝙蝠侠强迫自己把多余的念头压了下去，他抱着他的男孩上了蝙蝠战机，他现在只想带着他回家。

伤痕累累的男孩被安置在蝙蝠洞里，在检查过后，蝙蝠侠悲伤的发现男孩在他赶到的那刻就死去了，但是………他凝望着男孩恍惚的坐在那里一上一下的抖着脚尖，他还在这里，尽管他已经归属于死者的国度，但死神并没有把男孩的灵魂带走。

小丑造成的损伤在死后依然在折磨着男孩，男孩美丽的蓝色眼睛永远的掺上了血丝，而他断掉的骨头永远不会自己长好，而精神上的损伤更加严重，男孩依然保有睡眠，但这只会一次次把梦魇引来，让男孩在睡梦中声嘶力竭的尖叫。

蝙蝠侠并没有一个人将这个秘密保守太久，老管家是最先发现的，他在梦中惊醒，他听到了蝙蝠洞里的一些动静，他端着烛台下到了洞里，然后看见了蜷缩在被子和枕头做成的暖铺里沉睡着的男孩。

这是杰森少爷。

可老爷分明告诉他少爷已经死了。

他激动的靠近，然后悲伤的发现老爷说的对，沉睡着男孩没有一点呼吸，而极力掩饰但依然溢散的腐臭则告诉他，男孩早已死去。

可死去的男孩正在做噩梦，就和他刚来韦恩大宅时一样，刚被从犯罪巷带回来的男孩也曾像现在一样数次在梦中哭泣。

他听到了脚步声，他看了过去，他的老爷同样的提着提灯，沉默着走了过去，蹲下身子，将男孩抱在怀里，而那男孩在他怀中平静了下来，蜷缩起手脚，平静的如同回到母体一般。

甚至不用他的老爷解释，他已经猜出了前因后果，他的老爷没来得及救他的孩子，但是他的男孩还不愿离开，他的灵魂还呆在躯体里。

“我会联系康斯坦丁，”他的老爷说，“我该做选择了。”

而阿福，没有问他的老爷是什么选择。

“他现在是一具僵尸，”康斯坦丁在检查过后，抽了一口烟烦躁的说出了结论，“他已经不是一个生魂，肉体更是彻底的死了，听我的蝙蝠，如果你不想你的孩子连轮回都轮回不了的话，趁早，送他走。”

蝙蝠侠并没有立刻回答他，他依然在看着这死去的男孩，而他单飞的另一个儿子被他让绿灯侠叫回了地球，他不知道他是如何能平静的对他的另一个儿子告知他弟弟的死去，并在对方难以置信的眼神里，过于平静的让他看他的弟弟现在的模样。

理所应当的，他们又大吵了一架，他们互相指责互相谩骂……这一切终结于男孩崩溃的尖叫，他们把男孩独自留在了一边，不加控制愤怒与悔恨，这严重伤害到了男孩的内心，他们神经质的围了上来，他将男孩拢于臂弯中，而他的另一个儿子则将头靠在他的弟弟身上，一边流泪一边不断重复着对不起。

男孩安安静静的，仿佛对自己的命运被其他人安排无动于衷，但他知道不是的，他了解他的儿子，他知道对方的灵魂依然保持着警醒，他耐心的告知了男孩他被交予的抉择，送他安息，或者再做想法。

而男孩没有说话，只是抬起头来，用那空洞的蓝色眼睛看向他。

他们对视了许久。

然后，他点了点头，捂住了脸。

他知道了男孩的选择。

if线分支1

男孩被带出了蝙蝠洞。

他的父亲牵着他的手，带着的他漫步在大宅里，他们出了门，一起去了公园，学校，他们甚至遇到了男孩的同学，而这些同学眼尖的认出了男孩，他不得不帮着他的儿子向对方解释为什么男孩会一言不发，最终他们得到了独属于哥谭的问候。

他们下一站是布鲁格海文，他的大哥在他们前几个小时回去上班了，穿着警服的夜翼在同事们的挪略中走向了他的父亲和他的弟弟，他的弟弟看着他，他迎着男孩的目光将男孩抱了起来，转了一个圈。

“你是我最好的弟弟。”夜翼说。

男孩依然沉默，但这次，他抓紧了他兄长的衣角。

他们又逛了很多地方，一直逛到夜幕降临。

在蝙蝠侠的帮助下，已经死去的罗宾站在他最爱的水滴兽前眺望着这座城市。

然后。

在灯火中，他的父亲拥抱了他，而康斯坦丁于阴影中走出，将手放在了男孩的身上。

“做个好梦。”

男孩微微的点了点头。

又一次睡去了。

if线结局2

替蝙蝠侠做决定的是塔利亚。

她知道了罗宾之死，并比往常简单的发现了死去的罗宾还在动的消息。

塔利亚带走了他，很久之前，这个男孩曾给了她一个帮助，他对她的挚爱极为重要，所以，她愿意替对方尝试。

当她的挚爱赶到的时候，那被推入复生池的男孩已经开始尖叫了，她惊喜的看见那断裂的骨头被池水拼合，而神智又一次出现在那双眼中。

“My dear，”她将声嘶力竭的男孩用布包着，递给了蝙蝠侠，“Welcome your son back to our world.”

康斯坦丁犯了一个错误，或者说他知道如果告知真相代价，男孩的灵魂是逐渐变成死魂的，也就是说，他依然有一部分停留在人世。

但是。

强逼着迈进死亡的灵魂留在人世，真的是正确的吗？

蝙蝠侠不知道。

他可能很久以后，才能知道这个答案。

但现在。

他的儿子。

回来了。


	2. 【杰森个人向】To my real, to my truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sum：简单来说，我带着杰森走了一遍地狱男爵血皇后的剧情（我刚看完）  
> 双主角预警。

To my real, to my truth

sum：简单来说，我带着杰森走了一遍地狱男爵血皇后的剧情（我刚看完）。

以及这个有综灵魂战车2哈哈。To my real,to my truth

1.

如果命运没有真的瞎了眼的话，一定不会做这种决定。

杰森又一次避过了在他脸上舞的恶魔，顶着他那着了火的就像是马上会坏掉的头罩，衷心的感激自己放弃了在他的头罩里放炸弹的决定，否则他不会像是一个嗑嗨了的愤怒的火柴人，还是那种点着的那种，而估计像是那种刚炸好的爆米花，被爆炸的是他的脑组织，如果他那时候他的脑子还是有点东西而不是让人高兴的空空如也的话。

“所以这他妈一定是疯了。”

杰森暴躁的甩出一条通红的火鞭，那条热气腾腾的鞭子缠住了一头长得比杀手鳄还要有趣的巨人，猛地拽了一下将那个倒霉的巨人拽趴下，丢进对方滚出来的地缝里。

“太暴躁可不太好。”

他右侧的仿佛从奇幻片走出来的战士上扬几分嘴角，左手一捅，一道寒光淹没在另一个巨人的颈间，巨人疑惑的往前两步，然后字面意义的丢了脑袋，腐臭的血从那整齐的切口中喷了出来，对此这战士只是抖了抖他的剑，将血肉从上甩下，然后就以非人一般的速度扑向了另一个猎物。

“哇，这可真酷。”

地狱男爵干巴巴的站着，觉得自己似乎有点多余。

谁能告诉他，这两个古怪的家伙是怎么来的。

到底是什么见鬼的存在会把一个自称来自异世界的那什么……魔物猎人，以及一个活生生的燃烧瓶送到他眼前。

“老兄，你不会以为这些是我们的活吧？”

那个火红的字面意义着了火的……额，戴着头罩的骷髅头很人性化的转了过来，说的话居然还能辨别，这字面意义的吓了男爵一跳。

“没错，”猎人点了点头，没有看他，他那非人一般的金色竖瞳紧盯着面前的魔兽，他颇为老练的用剑抵着那可怜的东西，用没那么不讲人情的表情指了指地缝，充分表达如果对方不赶紧下去，那么就自己滚下去的意思，“这是你的事。”

男爵很想问这是指是他自己惹出来的事，还是说他的责任什么的，但这两者听起来好像没什么区别，所以他只是吐了一口吐沫，咬咬牙，拖着自己散了架的身体冲进教堂。

他听见了那两个莫名其妙的家伙在笑，虽然很古怪，但他清楚的听到了他们的笑声，并因此在那两难之择中得到了一丝喘息之地。

在教堂的尽头，那头可憎的野猪等在那里。

哦，来吧。

他折磨着他的身体，就像是在折磨一个马上就要碎掉但是狠踩油门的老爷车，他没让他停下而是又在里面加了许许多多的炸起来的煤，哦，冲啊。

冲啊。

冲啊。

冲啊！

2.

他本应该去死的。

就像是所有没有意思的故事一样，他的定位应该是为了让勇者成为黑色幽默意义上的第一人的那种角色，哈哈，只需要将其他人都抹掉，那么剩下的那个就是勇者，古往今来所有的家伙都习惯遵行这种选择的方式。

他的脑子出了问题，否则他为什么会在疼痛淹没他的时候想着其他什么，他尽力无视着那些已经可能刻到他灵魂里的尖利笑声，衷心希望自己不要在死后还需要心理咨询服务，希望里面的医师不要是像哈莉奎茵那样的可怜人，他真的不希望他那已经被搅浑的脑子被灌上什么奇奇怪怪的东西。

他清楚的意识到自己已经或者马上要死了，要不然他不该还能想上这些，击打的力道正在减缓，这是某个该死但是仍然存在至今的家伙已经腻了的信号，他见过那些被玩坏后丢弃的残骸，他也将保持凄惨的死状，作为他最不想但某人最喜欢送给他的一封信。

请原谅我。

他看着梦魇远去，为他给予临别赠言，然后是将他一个人留在这儿。

他太疼了。

太疼了。

太疼了。

他闭上了眼睛。

在他合上眼睛的最后那刻。

他瞥见了刺眼的火光。

3.

哦。

男爵。

你是人类还是怪物？

有胆子的家伙很少会问他这个问题，而那些没胆子的那些则会在背后以他能听见的音量叽叽歪歪。

如果他有闲心的话，他会给这些家伙一个，哈……教训，鉴于他们不是那么结实，所以他大多只是砸碎桌椅而不是砸碎他们的脑壳，这对他一直有点难，他不想去想自己那总是失控的力道已经弄碎了多少手机，他的老爹都快被他烦死了，但还是给他准备了一些备用品，连带着对方以为自己会喜欢的小玩具。

但，像老爹一样对他的只是少数，大多数，他说大多数，就是那些离他远远的，像训斥野兽一般催促他玩些把戏的……普通人，而他的同僚并不会帮他，他稍微活动筋骨都不行。

他们只会像是放鹰一般让他去捕猎那些，和他更相似的怪物，他过了不加思考只为猎杀的年龄，说真的，在他看来人类也是一团狗屎，他的老爹是好的一坨狗屎，但还是狗屎，他们杀来杀去，而他，大名鼎鼎的地狱男爵，哪里都没他的地方。

他又灌下了大量的酒精，让他的脑子浸泡在飘飘然里。

嗬，真棒。

他身边的椅子被人拉开了，他晃了晃脑袋，不准备动弹，嗝，最起码在他的脑子闹腾完前不去动弹。

所以，管他的什么见鬼的猎魔，他妈的去他妈的蛋。

“这真是暴遣天物。”

新来的烦人鬼张开了嘴，男爵哼了一声，等着对方说出巴拉巴拉扒拉然后可以理解为滚回去上班的话。

但他眼前多了黄色。

透明的。

晶莹的。

冒着气泡的。

嗝，黄色。

他勉为其难的挪了脑袋看向旁边的人，但他花了的眼睛只能看到一个模糊的红色的，圆形色块。

“嗝，你是哪里来的红脑袋？”

男爵吐出喉咙里的酒气，想象它是一团发自他身体内部的火。

“说了你也不知道，”那个声音这么说，这次它离的近了些，让他可以模糊意识到那个不是个脑袋，而是……一个红色的头盔，“你得知道，世界之大，无奇不有。”

“嘿，我喜欢你，”男爵被逗乐了，好吧，这是新的把戏，不是见鬼的责任而是像是一个摆在眼前的礼物箱，他被这个家伙身上那种似是而非并且不正常的气息给逗乐了，但他相信自己没做错评判，“你也是来让我滚回去的。”

“你也可以这么认为，”那个红头盔这么说，他现在可以看见对方的那个头盔居然能做出……人类一般的表情，这看起来就像是某个乐观过头的恶灵选择了对方的头盔作为了栖身之地，它上扬着三角眼，随着它的主人做出张开双臂向上翻掌的姿势，“但你可以晚点回家，而其他东西不太行。”

“你应该听过了，”红脑袋开始摇头晃脑，“哈，末日已至。”

他看了看那个过于兴奋反而没什么恐惧的脸，耸了耸肩，过了几秒，才勉强把视线收回。

姿势不错。

而这精神不太正常的红脑袋，夸张的猛地一甩手，拨动了那不存在的吉他琴弦。

4.

他是在火光里醒来的。

那火光就在他眼前，货柜在燃烧，地面在燃烧，门锁在燃烧，一切都在……

燃烧。

……

所以，他是怎么能够这样直视，以及没有在这样的火焰里化为灰烬呢。

火焰中暗的一部分是红色的，像是那种没充分燃烧的煤炭，深红的，又像是那流出地面缓慢蠕动的岩浆。

他在这个东西转过来的时候，才意识到，这……实际上是一个会动的东西。

这是一个活物，而不是一团火。

但他说真的分不出什么区别，因为它就在火里，因为那火就在它中燃烧。

他看见那个存在向他伸出了一双字面意义的沾着灰烬的骨手，那只热的燃烧着的手在他的注视下触碰到了他的额头，他感觉到了热感觉到了烫，但他的皮没有破没有水泡他的脑子也没被煮开。

“你，”他听见了这个东西这么说，他逐渐看清了那红中间黑的两个区域是—眼眶，那两个黑漆漆的洞就这么对着他，他无知无觉的和对方保持了足够他死上非常多次的眼对眼交流，而那双骨手端上了他的头，没给他移开目光的机会，“……无罪。”

哈？

他没来得及思考这意味着什么，也没搞明白自己为什么居然还可以思考，他看见那眼眶下面的火焰分开了，露出更大的更黑暗的空洞。

然后。

火焰。

火焰。

火焰。

从那空洞中倾泻着吞噬了他。

他被火焰点着了包住了完蛋了他好疼噫不疼发生什么了好糟糕救我不怎么了我为什么在想等等怎么了……

他变成这样的罪魁祸首坚定不移的抓住他，他努力挣扎着，他逐渐的不知怎么的扯下了对方的衣服，皮革，戳穿了对方的胸膛，空的，火焰依然是他所能看见的一切，那光太亮了把黑暗逼退极远。

不知过了多久。

火焰终于熄灭了。

而他可以看清他眼前的不明个体变成了一个，普通的，糟糕的，男人。

“我很抱歉，”那个男人依然捧着他的脸，对他用不像是做出刚刚那样行为的语气这么说，“但是，我能给予你的生命只有这个。”

他在看见对方那逐渐融化的皮手套的时候才意识到了一件事。

他抬起了他的手。

而他只能看见。

一双燃着火焰的骨爪从黑暗中升起。

男人仿佛负罪一般摇了摇头。

“我很……抱歉。”

5.

世界是个疯子。

男爵心想。

如果世界不疯的话，他怎么会被认为是亚瑟王的血脉。

如果不是那个红脑袋挺对他胃口，并且对方有一辆超级棒的摩托车的话，他一定会先送对方十五个他老爸教他的用来扯淡的歇后语，包含脏话和种族歧视的那种，但他却确实的讨他喜欢，所以他只能用哄小男孩的口气对这个拿了头盔，好吧，头罩，看起来不超过二十岁的男孩说，好吧好吧，我一定可以拽起见了鬼的梅林，拿到石之剑，然后把那个见了鬼的女巫分成好几块。

而这个男孩对此惊讶的看着他，看起来……就像是他戳破了他的心事。

……

等等？

“既然你知道你该怎么做了，那么我们就开始行动吧，”这个某种程度上比他还自说自话的家伙兴高采烈的说，高兴到有点像是嗑了一大堆不该给未成年人嗑的东西，他不止嘴上说着，而且不知道从哪里掏出一个手机，神经质的在上面戳戳捣捣，“先是梅林，然后是石之剑，啊哈，我找到了。”

“哦，”对方如此激动有点吓到他，并且他觉得就在刚才他好像看见了男孩做了一些有点恐怖的事，“男孩……”

“杰森，”男孩打断了他，他用那双亮的可怕的眼睛盯着他，“叫我杰森。”

“好吧，杰森，”他点了点头，附和对方的要求，然后把没说完的话一股脑吐出来，“那是我的事，干什么不回家，而是千里迢迢的来找我？如果你说那是世界末日，你不应该赶紧回到你那温暖的窝里去吗？”

“那不温暖，”杰森打断了他，并在他再度开口前，转过头，短暂的不与他对视，他隐约看见对方眼睛闪了一些奇怪的光芒，但很快又消失了，“但在此之后，我可能会回去的，我得这么做。”

好吧，那看样子就是跟定他的意思。

男爵想。

而另一个好不容易从他带来的负面影响中安定下来的麻烦精，那可怜的爱丽丝像个尽职的小尾巴一样，在他们谈话结束后站了过来，一直盯着杰森猛看。

“我没想到我居然能看到活的。”

小女孩睁大了眼睛莫名的一脸喜悦。

“哼？”

小女孩没回应他的疑惑，而是看的目不转睛。

管他呢，随他们吧。

6.

这是他又一次醒来。

寒冷。

风声。

还有火炙烤木柴的咔吱声。

他在这样的声音里又躺了一会儿，直到更多的部分在火的联想中聚集。

——————然后突兀的被扑到眼前的火所吞没。

他猛地坐了起来，大声的咳嗽着，他的嗓子里就像是吞了炭，他的头很昏很烫，身体浑身上下都在疼，但他被训练良好的脑子却告诉他他已经恢复的差不多了，折磨他的只是炎症，来源于他现在呆的这间屋子，不，说是屋子却没有门窗，连块完好的玻璃都没有，穿堂风和他正恢复的身体引发的正常反应，加起来就是高烧。

但这比他想的已经好上太多。

最让他狐疑的是另外一件事。

他的脑子。

到底怎么还存在着呢。

在他拖着自己有点陌生的身体在这个屋子里探索的时候，他终于再度看见了在他失去意识前看到的那个男人，那个男人提着一个颇为沉重的提箱前来，身上冒着潮气，他在看到他的时候愣了一下，然后快速的放下他的提箱，大步往他走来。

他不动声色的后退了几步，但被男人觉察到了，男人对此眨了眨眼睛，就在离他较远的地方站定，然后用视线来检查他的身体，这种认真的打探让他有点想起了超人，说到这个，他觉得这有点过于好笑了，其他的城市都是一些超能力居多的罪犯，而他们那里则是普通人更加危险，他有点庆幸他没有叫那个家伙的名字，否则，B可能要送走不止一个人。

“你看起来，恢复的不错……”男人得出了他的结论，目光闪烁，并且偶尔呆滞，他知道这代表什么，这说明对方的精神状态不太正常，而显然对方不正常的地方不只是精神，鉴于他确定他失去意识前看到的那些东西他确定是真的。

“我想，我该说谢谢……”事实上他的确得道谢，毕竟他现在还好好的站在这里，而那个家伙现在也不打算杀死他，他甚至是闻到了一点甜味，看起来对方似乎给他准备了点吃的，他吞了吞口水，更顺畅的继续说了下去，“尽管，那种方式，有点夸张。”

对此，那个男人更剧烈的眨了眨眼睛，然后移开视线，看了地面二十五秒。

“他选择了你，”男人神经质的说，“他选择再度出现，选择你作为他的血脉，他的传人，他的……管他什么，他认为你可以为他行使正义。”

“通过把人烧光吗？”他呛了过去，与抬起头的男人对视，这次对方抿紧了嘴，像是被人踹了一脚的狗，这让他莫名觉得自己在欺负什么小动物，但他还是把这个想法压了下去。

“不，你不会被烧光的，”男人无力的辩解道，“那是生命的火焰，天使的……他选了你，所以你会活着，直到它被消耗殆尽。”

他和男人又僵持了一会儿，最终勉为其难的将更多的他说出去可能马上就后悔的话咽进了肚子。

他坐了下来。

男人松了一口气，然后僵硬的打开那被丢在一旁的行李箱，从里面拿出一些发黑的木柴，然后是用布包好的已经完全变形的汉堡。

他的手里被塞了一个，男人有些讨好的看着他，这让他最后一点不满消失了。

他咬下了第一口。

“杰森。”

他说。

男人愣了一会儿，好半天才反应过来，这是他在说他自己的名字。

“强尼，”男人结结巴巴的开了口，他的眼神更加破碎了，但意外的是，杰森不再觉得对方不正常，“布雷兹。”

他们在升起的篝火前，啃完了那不是很美味的汉堡。

7.

这有点疯狂。

男爵想。

他们的确找到了梅林，活着的，虽然马上要变成灰的那个。

领路的女巫在完成使命后就奔逃了，把他和两个臭小鬼丢在这儿，哦，还有一个一点都不讨喜的“警探”，这个词是杰森那小子提出的，他觉得不错就用了起来，杰森不止一次提醒他watch your back，他们在飞机上已经清楚了“警探”到底经历了什么，然后不约而同的不做更多的探讨。

所以为什么要跟着他？

臭小子现在头罩上有了一个洞，而臭丫头现在只能躺在地上，脖子上的毒刺夺取着对方的生命力，明明他已经赶人了，但他们还是在这里。

梅林将毒刺拔了出来，然后就跟变魔术一样，一旁的池水里出现了一把剑。

哈。

亚瑟王之剑。

杰森吹起了口哨，梅林用男爵没想到的大音量喊着让男爵拔出那把剑，他走了过去，然后将手放在了剑上。

然后，他看见了地狱。

红色。

只有赤红。

他松开了手。

如果只有这样才能获得所谓的胜利，才能阻止那个疯女人，那还是算了吧。

梅林哭嚎着化为了尘土，庆幸着至少他不用亲眼看着这一切发生。

杰森小心翼翼的绕过了那些尘土和残骸，走向了他。

“虽然我不知道你为什么不拿那把剑，”小男孩对他耸了耸肩，干巴巴的说，却没有一点怪罪的意思，“但好吧，我们得想其他办法了。”

8.

我老爹是个混蛋。

男爵说。

而杰森对此了点头，附和了他，他坐在车子里，而不到二十的男孩骑着他心爱的取名为伊丽莎白的摩托和他们并驾。

我老爹也是个混蛋，偏执狂，没人情味，训练我就像是训一个士兵。

他们隔着车玻璃对视了几秒，然后不约而同的耸了耸肩，很好，一个共同之处，也许他们有机会会去见见彼此的老爸，然后合作一下踹其中一方的屁股，他把这个念头埋在了心里，觉得这小子看起来更顺眼了。

他送了我更多的武器，让我去屠杀我的同胞，但是他们当我是怪物。

他闷闷不乐的继续抒发自己的怨念，他看见了很多尸体，他们来晚了一步，那个疯婆娘正在这个糟糕的地方把普通人当羊杀。

男孩更长久的看了过来，多亏对方和那辆摩托完全相称的技术，他才没一头撞到墙上，这让男爵为此松了一口气。

你觉得你是吗。

男孩凝望着他问。

你觉得你是工具，你觉得你的父亲培养你只是为了使得更加顺手，你觉得你被所有人抛弃了，所以……你觉得你该让那个疯子去实现那个神话版的生化危机，不，死了的人也会被当成口粮，哈，至少我们不用担心传染病的问题。

他看见男孩偏过头啐了一口。

嘿。

男孩说。

你想听听我的故事吗？

如果你想的话，就讲吧，他笑了起来，反正我们没多少时间了。

不。

男孩摇了摇头，扶正了自己的头罩。

然后。

他看见火光从那顶头罩下升起。

哇！

爱丽丝欣喜的挤到了窗边，看着这绝对是恐怖片一般的场景，看着那冒着火的头罩下面的身体居然还在移动，那些火焰顺着那着着火的手套延伸到那酷爆了的座驾上，而那个座驾居然没有爆炸，而是变成了一个更加酷炫的滚着地狱之火的暴走机器。

这是我另一个父亲送给我的。

那个冒着火的红头罩用被岩浆灌注一般的声音说。

我也觉得我是个怪物，真的，你看，我现在全身着着火。

……

但是，我可以用这个力量，这个责任做点好事。

着着火的杰森依然很杰森的疯癫，甚至有点疯癫加倍，他不知道从哪里掏出了一把枪，向一个倒霉的魔怪射了一发字面意义的火弹，炸碎了对方的脑壳，顺便替他们开路。

火焰愈演愈烈，逼得前面的怪物让了一条道。

你的父亲在等着你。

这个臭小子如此说。

9.

这他倒是没想到。

黄色的豹子和野猪怪打在了一起，这让他想起了过于粗狂的草原。

他再度见到了那个，将一切搞得一团糟的女人，而这个强大但是够疯的女人，想要让他放弃做人，成为魔怪的王。

他本应该会为此高兴才对。

但意外的是，他居然立刻断定这个是错的。

他的老爹的脸浮现在他眼前，送他礼物的脸，被他指出他被收养真相的脸，以及……现在，被女巫押着趴在洞上，低头看着他的脸。

而那被他拒绝过的见鬼的亚瑟王之剑就在面前，而他的老祖先就坐在对方的王座上像是一个过于合格的木乃伊。

不拔起它他老爹就要死了。

但一旦拔起就是世界末日了。

他骑着黑龙带领着魔怪们反攻人类世界的影像再度出现，这次，它就在他手边上。

啪。

他听见了射击声，而个倒霉的警探居然不知道从哪里窜了出来，像一个中型的豹人一样抱着他的老爹转身就跑。

紧接着的是，一条长的冒着火焰的长鞭。

“她希望你拔你就拔拔看，”他听见了杰森不嫌事大的声音，而很快那冒着火的脑袋就和女巫战在了一起，不仅如此，那个见鬼的什么狩魔猎人他妈也在，配合着杰森和女巫激情单方面对砍（女巫：这是湖中剑？！不！），“你反正还得住在这个糟糕的世界里，不是吗？”

他愣了一下，然后绷着脸，摸了摸自己的断角。

他兜里的手机震动了起来，他那似乎已经安全的老爹正疯狂的给他打电话。

得。

他叹了一口气。

然后握住了剑柄。

他拔出了它。

10.

男爵放出了更多的魔怪，长回了角，头顶甚至有夸张的火焰王冠。

伟大的亚瑟王之剑像是一个巨大的烧火棍，哈哈。

他就只让那个不分场合笑起来的骷髅头笑了两秒，就一言不发的抢过了对方的对手，给那个可悲的女人一个头斩，然后干净利落的握住自己刚长完的角，将它再次掰了下来。

“呼。”

王冠和翅膀说了再见，烧火棍也重新变成了平平无奇的剑。

“这可不是什么好的对待女士的行为，”杰森凑了过来，那些热气让他有些脸疼，他没忍住翻了个白眼，“但……恩，种族主义者和刽子手不算。”

“你说的是对的，”男爵举起了那个头颅，望着她说，他做了自己最恐惧的事，但他……做到了，然后他也明白了，“但是，这和人类对我们有什么不一样吗？”

女巫似乎想要辩解什么，但他松开了手，让这颗头颅坠入裂缝中。

“这下面可能会链接着冥界，或者是地狱，”杰森对女巫挥了挥手，“希望你住的愉快。”

一切。

都结束了。

11.

我的名字是，杰森托德。

对，就是那个杰森托德。

杰森懒洋洋的说，他看起来没那么疯了，但现在疯的成为了他们几个。

哈，鼎鼎大名的布鲁斯韦恩的二儿子，于多年前死去，下落不明。

男爵看了看爱丽丝，而爱丽丝摇了摇头，对方不是恶灵，而是真正的活人。

你活下来了，然后成为了恶灵骑士。

对方如何活下来，那个诡异的火焰骷髅头肯定是有关原因，尽管少，但他们曾收到过恶灵骑士的目击报告，这很容易辨别出来。

我被强尼救了，额，就是我现在的养父，只是手段有点特殊。

特殊到你不敢回去。

男爵不客气的打断了对方，并且有点暗爽。

没错。

男孩瞪了他一眼，可惜收效不佳，在确认到这点后对方有点自暴自弃。

我可能会在踏入我父亲的领地后开始狩猎，你明白的，那是哥谭，罪恶之都，而恶灵骑士最喜欢干的事就是找到每一个犯罪之徒，然后拿走他们的灵魂，哈哈，作为燃料。

也就是说你是一辆被灵魂驱动的战车。

男爵点了点头。

这听起来有点酷。

这完全不同。男孩对他耸了耸肩。虽然我喜欢你的比喻，但……最重要的是，我不想一回到哥谭迎接我的不是一个拥抱，而是蝙蝠镖。

而你鼓舞到了我。

男孩补充道。

他坦言，实际上，这是他少数几次主动变成那个像是烧烤达人一样的火爆骷髅头。

也许，我说，也许，我也能做到。

他们体贴的没有问更多的话。

End。

恩……一个串联。

角色包含地狱男爵男爵本爵，以及杰森（恶灵骑士版），以及乱入的没啥存在感的杰洛特（巫师三）。

我也不太清楚为什么会把这三个人弄在一起，恩，好吧，地狱男爵和杰森我觉得有相似的家庭问题，以及觉得这个版本的杰森会很酷就给男爵加了个队友，杰洛特大概是因为……设定背景和对待怪物方面，我觉得和男爵可能能聊得不错彼此解点心结，以及，如果论剑，谁他妈有杰洛特有的剑多啊，各种古剑一大把啊，而他也得到过湖中仙女的承认恩。

设定上，杰森是在灵魂战车第二部尾声不久后被男主角救了，成为了恶灵骑士，一样的心路历程，顶着的红色的头罩（骑车要戴头盔（捂脸）），然后因为被男主带着长大就所以有点神经质，然后因为担心恶灵骑士失控把哥谭所有的反派烤了就没回去，而且私设是恩……反正蝙蝠就没发现他以为尸骨无存了（毕竟那个仪式把一切都烧干净了，而且蝙蝠提取到了杰森的一部分组织残骸）然后他就恩……被男爵鼓舞，准备去找自己的父亲。

找男爵合作应该是，他调查到了预言，不放心哥谭里的其他人就主动加入成为队友。

大概这样。

彩蛋1：

杰森骑着自己的宝贝摩托车一路骑到哥谭，还没等他再怎么骑就迎来了一只大蓝鸟，以及一只小红鸟。

还没等杰森开口那两只鸟就叽叽喳喳的绕着他说，大的那个还动手动脚的，不过多亏他们的碎碎念，他总算弄清楚了为什么这几个家伙居然知道他还活着，以及会在这里堵他。

他的某个便宜朋友把他给卖了。

并且以反正都是要见的就把他活着的消息，通过对方的老爹发送给了韦恩总裁的邮箱，然后他们就都知道了。

我们看电视了，那真酷，小翅膀。

大蓝鸟第二十次尝试给他一个拥抱，他哼了一声，勉为其难的让对方成功了一次。

B也是那么觉得。

这只他不太清楚的小红鸟补充道，对方不动声色的拿着手机的，对他拍了几张照片。

大蓝鸟点头附和。

除了有点像某种女王。

……

………………

你死定了！迪克！

他在回到久违的家后在一堆问候里抽空给他郁闷的罪魁祸首发了一堆脏话。

在世界的另一端。

地狱男爵悠哉的喝着汽水，他听见手机响了一声，看了一眼来信人的姓名后，好心情的把手机丢到了一旁。

是你那个小朋友？

他的老爹在那些资料堆里抽空抬头看了他一眼。

对此。

他点了点头。

嘴角的幅度持续扩大。

“是啊。”

彩蛋2

老蝙蝠把杰森关在庄园里关了两周，才勉为其难的同意了他总担心会再度死去的儿子出门。

关于恶灵骑士的资料铺满了整个操作台，他的儿子并没有死去，或者说可能死了没超过一小时，就被上一任恶灵骑士找到了。

他调查过那个男人的资料，无数悲剧中不那么奇特的一个，对方在送某个恶魔下地狱后就销声匿迹，然后他遇到了杰森。

他的大儿子请了假带着他的二儿子出去，据传说以及杰森说的消息来看，放他的二儿子独自出门不是什么很好的主意。

他并没有跟去，只是在蝙蝠洞里分析资料，听着耳机里男孩们的对话。

在三个小时后，迪克终于又一次惹毛了他的弟弟，而这次他们并没有吵起来，迪克几乎没有犹豫就道歉了。

.....

“看起来你是个人类，装扮成蝙蝠的那种人类。”

几天前，那个在新闻上出尽风头的半恶魔在他夜巡的时候拦住了他，他并没有多意外，毕竟是他自己故意放过了那个探知他信息的程序。

“而你也不是恶魔。”

他看着这个人平静的说。

对方愣了一下，然后笑了起来，用那杀伤力强大的手挠了挠断角。

“我本来是想给你一个教训的，”对方说，“毕竟杰森把你说的非常混蛋，但看样子没有必要。”

他克制的哼了一声，等着对方继续发表看法。

“照顾好他，相信他。”

这个一点都不像人的生物给他留了告诫，然后抓住了从天空垂下来的绳梯，在抓稳后，黑色的直升机开始往上飞。

他隔着直升机的舷窗和那个驾驶着直升机的老人对视，对方向他点头致意，精神不错，甚至有些紧跟潮流，是父亲的理想典范。

他把报告短暂的丢到一旁，按下了耳机，毋庸置疑的打断了他的儿子们，准确说杰森的单方面发泄。

“你们想要看电影吗，或者是歌剧，想的话我们就订票。”

耳机另一头沉默了很久，没有一个人说话。

但他耐心的等着。

“WHY NOT？”

他的二儿子说。

在长久的错过后。

他等到了正确的回答。

彩蛋3

他们在几个月后第一次见到了变化为恶灵骑士的杰森。

他们出席了一次会议，然后很老掉牙的被绑架，他的二儿子并没有赢得多少注意力，所以他发挥了蝙蝠本色轻易脱身而去。

三分钟后，恶灵骑士骑着那辆冒着火的摩托，沉默着撞翻了大门，一甩长鞭缠住了绑匪，把他们字面意义的丢进了一边的储物室里。

很显然没人想到这样的怪物会出现在哥谭，而且是在白天，这样的突发状况宣布了绑架的结束。

在骑士冲进会场的时候其他蝙蝠就已经跟着人群也趁乱跑了，除了蝙蝠侠本人。

他和随后赶来的装备完全的蝙蝠们一起看着他的二儿子那最恐怖的一面，高热和高温将周遭的事物融化，枪支和子弹没有用处，那些东西要么在飞行的时候就化掉了，要么是打中了骑士，但这只会惹恼他。

不一会儿功夫，骑士解决掉了所有的绑匪，他们都受着不同程度的伤，失去意识………但是都活着。

在最后一个绑匪晕过去后，骑士停下了动作，转向了唯一还在这里站着的人，蝙蝠侠本人。

蝙蝠侠站在原地，看着这个燃烧着火焰的骷髅头向他走来，他闻到了焦味，骑士过于沉重的脚步声像是死亡的讯号。

但他依然留在原地。

三秒之后，他们间距离只剩下了两步，尘烟和高热冲上了他的脸，他紧盯着那黑的如同地狱的眶骨，他知道这个家伙正也打量着他。

他，率先迈出了一步。

骑士也随之停止了静默，抬起他的骨爪，伸出食指，触碰了蝙蝠侠的额头。

这种触碰并不滚烫。

“Father.”

尽管还是这副有点可怕的样子，但蝙蝠侠确定这个比他另一种状态还要低哑的声音的确是由他的儿子，由他自己的意识所发。

绑匪们被送去了警局，而骑士在随后变回了杰森，不，这种说法并不准确，无论是骑士还是杰森，他们都是一体。

杰森抽痛着摸着自己身上的弹孔，虽然子弹不在体内而且身体恢复挺快，但还是挺疼。

而蝙蝠侠恢复到了布鲁斯，他脱下了他的西装外套，披到了他的儿子身上。

在回到蝙蝠洞后，他们做了进一步检查。

杰森得到了一些建议，但是……史无前例的不是他以为的命令的口气。

后来，恶灵骑士成为了哥谭的又一个传说。

如果，你在黑夜里看到一个火焰骷髅头骑着一辆着着火的摩托车的话，最好想想自己有没有犯错。

不要隐瞒。

因为。

你的灵魂。

会告诉他。


	3. 脑洞：龙之声

.....我在看他是龙。

杰森龙预警。

然后嗯，脑袋瓢了一下。

友情提示：又加了些。

假设二桶是一头独居在世外桃源的龙，然后某天某个杀千刀的家伙唱了唤龙歌，他还没来得及看完手上的书就被本能控制，就piu的一声飞过去了。

然后，等他回复意识的时候他看到最熟悉的巢穴，他的书在地上，周围看起来贼他妈正常但总觉得哪里不对。

在他在岛上转悠的时候，他发现了一个人，而且他妈是一个男性。

这让他以为龙只带走女性当新娘的三观受到了剧烈冲击，而这个人类长得还可以，他们隔着被他闲的没事戳的到处都是洞的岩壁对视，尴尬的不一个了得。

然后，他妈就莫名其妙的带着这个奇怪的人类转悠他的地盘了，他至今想不清楚为啥他会被对方那以龙为标准不太好的外貌吸引，他傻呆呆的介绍着他的窝，他的收藏、还有不知道为什么会跟着他的宠物。

那个不知道是猴还是什么的东西倒是对这个嗯……一直挂着恶心笑容的人类抱有十二万分警惕，说实话杰森也觉得、但莫名其妙的在对方提出要求的时候会没啥反对意见，而这个人类也还算识相，和他要了必要的食物，和可以清洁身体的地方，就没打扰他了。

他也乐得一个人看书，继续过自己的宅龙生活，他本来就不怎么变成龙形，所以不太担心自己身份暴露。

总之他真的不想表演一场猛龙大战人类男了，他的先祖记忆只告诉他这样很可能就把人按到石床上去了，然后对方就会变成一坨散发着的烤肉香味的灰烬，而他的……呃，孩子，会在对方的灰烬中出生。

这他妈太操蛋了，一想到是一个男性为他生孩子他就很是想死，而那个看起来挺聪明的人类估计从他那堆书里看到了有关的事，像个懂事的隐形人一样几乎没有出现在他的视线里。

原本以为他们就会这样相安无事，那个人类就会像是上岸的鱼一样早晚会死在他看不到的地方。

然后他妈就在某天在他洗澡的地方和这个洗的香香的人类大眼瞪小眼了。

杰森超级疑惑的，要知道在过去这个人类现在待着的池子是他的御用洗澡池，这个池子边有他自己装的简易桌台，他有的时候会趴在那里泡澡，顺便看看书。

他立刻怒视着对方，意图让对方滚出他的领地，这个人类不是之前很识相吗？为什么现在突然和他抢池子了？？

对方该死的挂着那种让他不舒服的笑，动都没有动一下。

而杰森一点都不想让出自己的地盘。

他们对峙了一会儿，两方都没有退让的情况下，就出现了一个奇怪的画面。

他气哼哼的跳进水里，故意溅了这个人类男性一脸水，然后挤开了对方，誓死捍卫他的看书台。

而这个人类抹了一下脸上的水，对他挑了挑眉，不知道为啥他那一瞬间居然有点害怕，但下一秒那种感觉就没了。

他慢悠悠的泡着澡，然后读完了他的半本藏书，那个抢他地盘的人类倒是在他沉溺于看书后，就对他说了再见上岸去了。

他很高兴的恢复了难得的清净。

之后几天他依然过的与世无争，人类就像是一个幻觉，没有再出现在他的眼前，他偶尔会想，对方会不会用那些不太结实的船往外漂了？

最好别，他没见过逃难现场，但他知道外面有结界，并且海流困住了这里的所有生灵，包括不想变成龙的他。

某天夜里他看见了一个像是……嗯，蝙蝠形状的礼花被发射到空中，那个礼花看起来还挺精致，在被风吹散前保持了好几秒它原本的形状。

他下意识的往烟花下面看，哪怕是龙的视力他也只能看到一个模糊的阴影，可他莫名其妙的感觉到，有什么接受到了他的注视。

他又过了几天才确定那个倒霉的人类估计是死了，没有被他变成很有槽点的幼崽的容器，而是就这么奔向自由，然后就挂了。

他特意去海岸线看了看，没发现对方漂回来的尸体，估计对方比他想的还要惨，已经被那些海洋生物吞噬的一干二净。

他本来就很闲，所以每天的事项多了一个散步没什么大不了的。

他例行日常的捕猎，看书，然后散步，纯当休闲。

结果，他等到了……嗯？一只蝙蝠。

杰森不知道这个有着人类躯干但具备飞行动物特征的东西是怎么到他岛上的，他看到对方的时候，对方刚刚从一个奇奇怪怪的东西上下来。

在他发现对方的时候，对方也发现了他，这可以从对方望向他这里可以表明。

他不想去主动接触这个奇奇怪怪的生物，除非他往岛屿中心攀登，跑到他的私人领地，否则他不会对这个家伙做什么。

那个一去不复返的家伙让他变得有点不对劲，他决定暂时以之前对待人类的方式对待对方，并且祈祷这个东西不要是个母的。

他不那么感兴趣的缩回了自己的巢穴，继续看自己的书，然后去捕猎。

说实话，在他在海岸边发现那个奇奇怪怪的东西也在后，并没有多么惊讶，他只是安安静静的拿起一根鱼叉，chua的往水里一投，然后把鱼叉提上来就往回走而已。

那个东西一直在看他，但是没有说话，吼，也许对方并没有进化到可以说话的地步？

他把鱼带上自己巢穴后，就随意的处理了处理，然后烤了吃，鱼暂时安抚住他的肠胃，只要某个傻蛋不要随便出现在他眼前，他就不会变成那个没啥理智的龙。

然后，他就在半夜惊醒，然后看见一个黑影罩着他，并且手上在拿什么东西？

他猛的坐了起来，还没睡醒的身体自作主张的开始变化，三秒后，他变成了一头巨大的，黑色的……龙。

他看了看自己的肢体，又看了看被他按在爪子底下的，嗯……某奇怪生物，不那么高兴的喷了个响鼻。

庆幸吧、他好歹是一条注意卫生的龙，要不然对方就满脸他鼻涕了。

他松开了爪子，然后猛的一拍龙翼，窜到这个岛屿最顶端去睡觉了。

而被留在原地的奇怪生物看了看手中已经碎掉的注射器，又仰着脑袋看了看那像奇怪旗帜一般的龙，下垂了几分嘴角。

“看样子您的猎龙之旅不那么愉快？”

他耳麦里的声音如此说。

对此，他撇了撇嘴。

这应该说是蝙蝠侠历史上最大的一个意外？

他误入了一个俄罗斯人的婚礼现场，婚礼的举办人对龙非常着迷，甚至是特意准备了古婚礼那种给龙献祭用的船，新娘会躺在船里，周围人高唱唤龙歌，之后，龙就会出现，把人带走。

但这个世界没有龙了，主办方很是心大的说。

而不止一次亲眼见过龙类的蝙蝠侠那时候就有一个不好的预感，果然，他看见湖水不科学的结冰，然后，他的雷达提示、有什么正以极高速度往这里冲来。

他抬起头，然后看见了它。

巨大的遮住阳光的黑翼看起来像是黑夜的化身，龙沉默着前来，红色的眼睛在日光的阴影下看起来像是鸡血石，它向小船伸出了爪子。

在千钧一发中，蝙蝠侠跳进了小船里，然后被爪子抓了个正着。

而龙没有在意抓的是谁，在蝙蝠侠落入掌心后就向上飞高，转眼就穿过了云层。

出于不知名原因，蝙蝠侠没有呼唤某个氪星人，而是呆在龙的爪子里，等着龙把他带去他的目的地。

然后，他就来到了一座以巨大龙类骨骸为主要物质的岛屿。

龙把他带到了顶部的一个洞穴里，然后松开了爪子。

在落地的那刻，蝙蝠侠已经攥紧了他的蝙蝠镖，准备给对方随时来上一下。

而阻止他的是一个奇怪的，像是火花熄灭的声音。

那头巨大的龙很是古怪的收起了翅膀将自己裹在了翅膀里，然后……翅膀间迸射出灰烬，紧接着露出一张。

属于人类青年的脸。

没错，是人类的脸。

这个由龙化为的人在看清楚自己的状况后就开始破口大骂，他听了听，对方居然说的是英语，还带着几分他有点耳熟的口音。

他默默的听着青年用叹为观止的词汇量问候了唱那只歌的人的各位亲戚，又听着对方抱怨了好一会儿所以他妈不想变成龙，每次变成龙都会脏兮兮的，让他想要洗澡，之后他又听了对方用同等待遇问候了自己的一众亲戚，干什么总找人类？彼此通婚不是很好吗，干嘛要大老远逮人？

默默听完该听不该听的蝙蝠侠决定降低对方的危险等级。

一个这么不想搞事的龙，很显然如果不是有人唱那首歌，他会这样宅到世界末日。

而蝙蝠侠只是足够倒霉而已。

不知道出于什么考虑，他脱下了战甲，用了花花公子的姿态，然后发出一点声响。

尽管现在是人形、但龙的听觉很是敏锐，几乎在他发出声音的同时，就看向了他。

然后他们就四目相对了。

蝙蝠侠看见青年在看清他的那刻，表情从警惕，直接化为了惊恐。

不是罪犯对他的惊恐。

更像是……嗯，他对牛奶的惊恐。

青年惊慌失措的逃跑了。

这让他，很是困惑。

之后，嗯，他从书上看到了对方为什么尽力远离他的原因。

把抢来的女人按在石床上烧尽，新的龙会从灰烬中诞生。

这可真的很抱歉呢。

青年脾气很好，不像是夜翼，尽管夜翼出名的脾气好，但某些方面不会委婉，但青年……对他试探性的要求，几乎一一满足。

除了第一次见到那个龙形外，青年再也没有展现过龙身，但他仍表现了极高的狩猎技巧。

他只猎捕必要的鱼，猎捕够了就停止，并且很喜欢熟食。

在蝙蝠侠以布鲁西的伪装提出他想吃熟的以后，青年只是挑了挑眉，然后生了火，拿两根树枝将鱼串在了上面。

这可真奇怪。

龙像是人一样娴熟的烤着鱼，火迸溅的声音和油脂滴落的声音像是一首过于平静的曲子。

他猛然意识到。

不是龙闯入了人的社会。

而是人不断扩展，最终惊扰了他们。

他们在星空下安静的吃着晚餐，在他吃完后，青年不知道从哪里搞出一个火龙果，递给了他。

他说了谢谢，对此青年翻了个白眼，然后对他说了晚安。

接下来的日子他继续对青年旁敲侧击，以及想办法离开这里，后者他做的不那么隐蔽，但青年在看到后并没有阻止他，他只是瞥了他一眼，然后低下头继续看书。

这些书都是那些被冲毁的船上带着的，让人惊讶的，他之前在里面找到了一张残缺的哥谭地图，那张地图已经泛黄，几乎看不清上面的文字，而在某个位置画了一个五角星。

他举起了地图，而在阳光的照耀下，某些细细的刻痕组成了一个个字母。

Jason.

Jason Todd.

这是一个人类的名字。

为了证明某些推断，他又凑到了对方眼前，并抢了对方的澡堂。

说实话、蝙蝠侠知道对方会生气，但没想到会……那么孩子气？

他被溅了一脸水，而对方像是恶作剧成功的猫崽子一样，得意的看着他。

然后就被他身上散发的气场给吓怂了。

他花了点时间证明了自己的某些推断，然后决定，该回去了。

他用烟花来呼唤超人，然后在看到某个蓝大个后，告诉他一直往上飞，超过云层后再选个方向一直走就行了。

时隔几日，他再一次踏进了他的爱憎之地。

而这次，他找到了更多答案。

龙看起来吓坏了。

蝙蝠侠很是理解，毕竟他像是一只真正的蝙蝠一样倒挂在龙呆的那个巨大的牙齿遗骸上，他尽可能的露出一个安抚性的笑。

然后他看见龙抖的更厉害了。

“好吧，抱歉杰森，我不是故意吓你的。”他自暴自弃的摘了头套、露出他的脸，在他露出脸的那刻，龙头上的惊恐消失了，转化为了一串串问号。

龙歪着脑袋仔仔细细的看着他，张大着嘴，如果不是龙形的话，他一定已经吐出了一大堆脏话。

龙和他对视了一会儿后，呼了一口气，猛的耸起双翼，然后又垂下，看起来像是人在叹气。

他再次看见了火焰和灰烬。

青年，不，杰森陶德站立在火焰中，向他翻了白眼。

“所以说，你是人类，”杰森很是感慨的说道，他盯着他，“但为什么一个人类要他妈打扮成蝙蝠？”

蝙蝠侠在耳机里老管家说带回来后要进行语言教育的伴奏下，干巴巴的说了前因后果，包括他为什么会被他带来，以及他为什么要回来。

“你的父母很久以前在哥谭停驻过，”蝙蝠侠这么说，“但后来他们去世，而你，不知所踪。”

杰森有一段他不知道该如何形容的记忆。

他最初的记忆是鲜红，然后是嚎哭，紧接着的就是越来越近的天空，以及他海面上黑的如夜一般的影子。

“我复原了那个录像，”蝙蝠侠拿出一个奇怪的，应该是……电视？的一个东西，上面是停止的画面，杰森凑过去看了看，“那是你。”

他指着那个从地面飞起的阴影，对他说，在阴影飞起的地方，有两具尸体。

他眼前突然浮现出了两张脸，一男一女，尽管他几乎是第一次见他们，但他知道那是他的父母。

蝙蝠又换了一张照片，是一张三人合照。

杰森控制不住的摩挲着上面男人的脸，女人的脸，最后是……被他们护在下面的小孩的脸。

瘦小的男孩正对着镜头微笑，穿着歪歪扭扭的上衣，笑的一脸幸福。

这是他。

杰森知道这就是正确答案。

在吃完（杰森做的）晚饭后，蝙蝠侠，也就是布鲁斯韦恩提出，他会带他回哥谭，尽管对方不属于人类，但他本该就在那里安稳的度过一生。

陶德夫妇为了平凡生活才来到了这里，并以人类孩子的方式教导他，他本该至死都不会发现自己的真实身份。

这也是为什么蝙蝠侠在再三犹豫后，向杰森提出这个意见的原因。

没有人该对他苛责。

杰森想了想，然后半怀疑的……同意了。

然后他们一起上了飞机，然后回到了哥谭。

在脚下的城市越来越近的时候，杰森不由得紧张起来，抱紧了他的小宠物，他感觉自己既兴奋又害怕，想要变回原形，又想要好好咆哮一会儿。

对此，恢复为布鲁斯的蝙蝠侠对他安抚性的笑了笑。

他们就在飞机引擎的轰鸣声中。

缓慢的下降。

他。

回来了。

end

友情附赠？

杰森在回到哥谭后，就住进了蝙蝠侠的家里。

他见到了一个老很多的人类，以及一名人类幼崽。

在他打量那一老一少的时候，那两个人也在打量他，尤其是那个幼崽，对他的目光带着显而易见的对物品的审视。

对此，他咧开了嘴角，露出尖利的牙齿。

但古怪的是，那个幼崽在他恐吓后，看起来更兴奋了些。

那个叫作阿福的老很多的成年男性领着他去了自己的房间，也许是因为那照片真的唤醒了他作为人类的记忆，他在进入房间后无师自通的打开了衣柜，拉上了窗帘，又打开了水龙头。

阿福给他了一套人类的衣物，他费了很大劲才穿上，然后被不知道为什么跑到他房间里来的幼崽，也就是达米安笑话。

“不是这么穿的，陶德。”达米安这么说，虽然是得意洋洋的脸，但他却帮他把穿错的衣服换好，还给他喷了一点……香的让他有点难受的东西，在看到他打喷嚏的时候，这个洋洋得意的小崽子居然切了一声，对他说了抱歉。

他看了看对方，半蹲下来，对他说了感谢。

在他在房间里睡过一觉后，他得到了他的龙生以后，他人为他做的第一餐，阿福推来了满满一车的佳肴，依次放在桌上，在他面前放了很多。

他向阿福道谢，然后看了看已经拿起刀叉的人类，学着他们笨拙的摆弄起刀叉来，他学的很费劲，最后他想要直接拿手抓着啃，但还是忍住了。

庆幸的是，没有人对此抱有怨言，反而是用有点恶心的目光看他。

吃完了午饭，他们摆弄了奇怪的器械，然后打开了一道门。

他被布鲁斯牵着进了那道门，在短暂的黑暗后，进入到一个漆黑的，落满蝙蝠的洞穴里，在洞穴的一侧，放着非常多他看不懂的机器。

他被要求脱掉衣服，进入到一个透明的柜子里，说是在做检查，他想了想同意了，在他准备脱的干净的时候，达米安尴尬的让他留下他认为最没必要的一件，他勉为其难的照做了。

他很是茫然的听着蝙蝠侠和达米安交流着一些他听不懂的词汇，他们时不时的看他，那个玻璃柜扎了他一下，取了点血，但不是很疼，所以他忍受了。

他在里面呆着呆着有点昏昏欲睡，看这两个家伙还没讨论完的样子，他撇了撇嘴，直接闭上眼睛。

他没睡多久，就被人吵醒了。

他不太高兴的睁开眼睛，他依然待在玻璃柜子里，而一个穿着奇怪服饰的人类出现在这里，在和布鲁斯争吵，他们吵着吵着，那个奇怪服饰的人类喊着我恨你，就向布鲁斯扬起了拳头。

对此，杰森的瞳仁。

拉成了一条细缝。

碰。

巨大的轰鸣响了起来，吸引了夜翼的注意力，他听到了布鲁斯专门带了一个青年回来的消息，他本来想要质问对方为什么没有告诉他，但在看到那个恬静的睡在休息仓里的青年的时候就炸了。

那个舱体可以提供最顶级的治疗，但现在却被那个青年当成了暖床。

他和布鲁斯又一次因为各种事争吵起来，他们甚至动起来手。

然后，他听见了爆炸。

身为夜翼的本能让他第一时间看向爆炸的发生地，也因此目击了，那个本该睡着的青年缓慢的从玻璃碎片中拱起身子，而那眼睛泛着诡异的红光。

这并不是结束，他惊恐的看见青年身上亮起了诡异的，岩浆一般的纹路，他对他低吼了起来，紧接着是高热和高亮，青年的形体发生了改变，不该属于人类的巨大的黑色薄翼从背上伸展，手和脚化为了利爪。

那不该存活于现代的生物毫无感情的用鲜红的眼睛盯着他，它咧开了嘴，露出洁白的，锋利的利齿。

它吸了一口气，然后对他，大声咆哮。

holy fxzk！？

谢天谢地，在龙快扑到他面前时，蝙蝠侠挡在了他身前，而龙一个急刹车，鲜红的眼睛流露出一丝困惑，它看了看蝙蝠侠，又看了看他，最终不情愿的闭上了嘴，一甩尾巴找一个地方窝着了。

“布鲁斯，”夜翼紧张的看着那迅速睡死过去的龙，以及一脸兴奋的跑了过去抚摸龙鳞片的恶魔崽子，他吞了吞口水，“你从哪里……弄回来的？”

而蝙蝠侠很是淡定的喝了一口咖啡，“是龙找到我的。”

他语焉不明的这么说。

在杰森睡醒后，蝙蝠侠向他介绍了一下夜翼，也就是第一个养子，迪克，他眨了眨眼睛当作回应，摆了摆尾巴，将到现在还在试图掀他鳞片的达米安的手给打掉。

应该说，好像这里的人类都不太正常？

他完全不知道为什么这个迪克会像布鲁斯一样笑的很恶心，并且亲昵的叫他小翅膀。

他妈的他才不是见鬼的小翅膀呢。

他压上去、一个可以压死他好几个。

后来，他好像有了人类身份，依然是他的原名、作为布鲁斯的养子，然后又成为了蝙蝠侠的助手。

他想了想，敷衍的称呼自己为RED BAT，他的眼睛是红色的。

而既然蝙蝠是他的“老爸”，那他可以勉强假装自己也是一头“蝙蝠”。

身为一头龙，他一点都不害怕高，摔也不会摔死，似乎成为了哥谭的风景线之一？

他干的应该不错？

至少在被小丑找到前，他是这么想的。

他不太高兴的听着这个奇奇怪怪的人类告诉他他还有一个母亲存活，非常不高兴的看着对方从奇怪的地方拿出了一根撬棍对着他。

这个东西看起来怎么都不像是人啊？

杰森想。

于是。

他毫无心理负担的咧开了嘴角，任由撬棍落到身上，然后给对方表演了一出大变活龙。

“哇。”

小丑拿着完全弯掉的撬棍，惊讶的看着这过于荒诞的表演，然后被汹涌的火流所吞噬。

杰森在确定这个家伙变成了焦炭后，满意的变了回去，整了整衣服，就若无其事的走了。

至于他回去后被告知小丑要暗算他时，他轻描淡写的说我已经把他变成焦炭了，得到了一众蝙蝠复杂的眼神。

他心不在焉的听着蝙蝠侠向他解释小丑的确是人类，而我们不该杀人。

他翻了个白眼。

“他是人类，和我不是人类有什么关系？”

杰森理智气壮的说。

彩蛋：

杰森是因为父母死去受到刺激然后变回龙走的，但也不算准确，杀死他父母的凶手给了他一发子弹，他濒死之际的本能促使了变化，然后丢失了人类的一切。

蝙蝠找到的地图是杰森曾找到过的，他踏足那座岛后就四处探寻，他找到了它，然后不知道怎么的在上面圈了一个地方，并用刀刻了自己的名字。

蝙蝠对杰森感情大概是责任和愧疚，因为他父母死的时候他已经是蝙蝠侠，但是他没有找到他。

关于杰森父母的尸体，和原作里不太一样的是，这里龙死去后会变成火星，然后被风带走。

龙不会误认自己的幼崽，所以是希拉德弄错了，小丑也搞错了（我说错了就是错了（捂脸

以及杰森的诞生是两条龙的爱情结晶，这也是为什么他吐槽为什么不内部解决而是非得找人类掺一脚的原因，讲真按原剧那个繁衍方式，真的超级有槽点啊，但为了原汁原味保留了唤龙歌引来龙然后龙烧人的繁衍方式。

按照龙的理论来说，蝙蝠侠算是龙的配偶，在被龙逮到并带走那刻他就默认是龙的“新娘”。

（没准蝙蝠也想落实这点）

杰森偶尔会带着大米去天上飞，如果他们待得地方够偏僻的话。

达米安已经得到了杰森的几块鳞片，不过是杰森自己脱落的。

在换鳞期，杰森会变得暴躁，主要表现是不愿意变回龙形，以及不用变成龙身就能喷火，换鳞期过了就好了。

他们从没想到，某天某个奇怪的小家伙会带着一堆杰森的鳞片找上了门，一连揭了杰森、夜翼，以及蝙蝠侠的马甲。

某提姆表示，即便是人形，总抓脑袋还是会掉鳞片的。

杰森在自己可能会秃的惊恐中，给自己搞了一个头罩，控制自己抓头的冲动。

实际上没啥用。

哦，以及，那头罩是红的。


End file.
